una noche
by Jaxh
Summary: hermione no esta, harry con depresion pero ambos enamorados...que pasara cuando el amor les gane la puesta y se confiesen todo?...como reaccionara ron?...mi primer fic hhr ojala les guste...


Una noche

_Una noche_

_Era una noche lluviosa y alguien recordaba a una chica, sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones, nunca se había sentido así por ninguna chica pero tal vez ese fuera el día del que se arrepentiría toda su vida…_

_Ese día, el día del adiós, el día que le dijo adiós a su vida y la despidió con un abrazo y la dejo irse con un barco muy lejos de el y de su vida…_

_may………te extraño………te…necesito………__- susurro un moreno_

_Era muy tarde, ella estaba lejos y no lo escucharía, el se había dado cuenta de que era tarde y se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella así que cancelo su viaje por shinooh y_

_regreso a su casa derrotado y sin esperanzas mientras recordaba a la chica, sus aventuras y sus peleas la extrañaba completa y sabia que siempre lo haría…así que solo le quedaba recordar…_

_Recordaba la promesa que le hizo jurar a may…_

_/_

_oye ash, tu meta es ser maestro pokemon, no??__- pregunto una chica_

_si, seré el mejor,… may prométeme que te convertirás en la mejor coordinadora y_

_viajaras por todos los continentes para lograrlo…__-hablo en entrenador pokemon_

_lo haré, por algo empecé mi viaje y lo terminare siendo la mejor__- respondió la chica_

_chicos hora de cenar….__- el semi adulto llamo_

_/_

_El chico se preguntaba porque le hizo hacer la promesa…_

_si no le hubiera hecho hacer la promesa, tal vez estaría viajando conmigo por shinooh__- se lamento el chico_

_Recuerdo ahora que muchas veces me trato de hablar de sus sentimientos pero yo como era un inmaduro no reconocía lo que ella trataba de decirme, lo siento may…cometí un error y lo estoy pagando caro, lo siento…__-mientras empezaba a sollozar…_

_En una parte del bosque una chica se dirigía al pueblo siguiente mientras hablaba sola…_

_te juro que iré por ti…me arrepiento de haberme ido pero te lo prometí y tuve que __Hacerlo…- dijo la chica_

_M__ay…_/_Ash…-susurraron al mismo tiempo_

_te extraño…te…amo…__- gritaron_

_Esa noche dos personas se habían gritado al viento lo que sentían…_

_Una de ellas se dirigía a la siguiente ciudad y la otra se lamentaba en sus recuerdos…_

_Ash pensaba en ella y se acordaba de los momentos pasados con el__la, de vez en cuando soltaba lagrimas de desolación y de tristeza…_

_Porque__…!!- mientras rompía en un llanto incontrolable_

_Ash __Gritaba sin contenerse mas ya no podía mas, la tristeza lo invadía, se sentía desgarrado y sin fuerzas para ni siquiera respirar. Para el era un infierno del que no quería salir pero le hacia daño…_

_Esa noche era como todas las de más en ash ya que cada noche recordaba a may mientras _

_Bueno__ ya estoy aquí…pronto te veré mi amor y no te dejare ir nunca mas…-susurro antes de llegar a la casa a la cual se dirijia_

_May…__si pudiera retrocedería el tiempo y te haría jurar estar conmigo por siempre…dijo arrodillado y llorando_

_May llegaba a la puerta de la casa de ash y se ponía mas nerviosa cada vez pero estaba decidida de que llegaría con ash…_

_señora Ketchum…__-dijo al ver a la madre de su amado abrirle la puerta_

_May…__- contesto la misma_

_vengo a ver a ash…__-dijo esta vez mas segura_

_bueno vamos a ver si recibe visitas ya que casi nunca sale de su cuarto…pero creo que eso se acabara esta __noche…- dijo susurrando lo ultimo para ella _

_Ash…__- dijo muy bajo _

_Delia caminaba derramando__ una lágrima por su rostro mientras se dirijia hacia el cuarto de su hijo para tocar la puerta…pero como siempre el cuarto estaba cerrado y con seguro…_

_ash…tienes visitas…__-dijo con voz afligida_

_no quiero ver a nadie ahora…__-dijo tratando de detener su llanto_

_pero es muy importante…__-rogó a su hijo_

_que venga otro __día…-grito molesto_

_pero…__- dijo apunto de llorar_

_no!!...dile que se valla…__-dijo rompiendo a llorar denuevo_

_Delia bajo y le dijo lo que había pasado__ a may pensando que ella se iría pero para su sorpresa le pido permiso para subir al cuarto de ash…_

_no hay problema…__- dijo confundida_

_gracias…__-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras _

_May subía las escaleras con decisión hasta llegar a la puerta de ash y la toco una vez…_

_Ya dije que no quiero…(mientras abría la puerta)_

_Ash se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver al ser que amaba y quería con toda su alma hay parada en frente suyo y con el semblante nervioso pero con gran decisión…_

_M__ay…-susurro _

_A__sh…- dijo al ver el dolor que había estado sufriendo todo este tiempo en su rostro_

_ho…hola may…__- dijo sin poder creer lo que veia_

_A__sh…tengo que hablar contigo- dijo ella _

_que pasa may??__- dijo dejándola pasar_

_Ash la invito a sentarse en su cama y así hablaron largo tiempo hasta que una pregunta cambio todo el ambiente_

_y que te trae por aquí…__-pregunto sin quitar la vista de ella_

_tu – respondió la muchacha_

_yo?...- preguntoo confundido_

_ash…es hora de decir la verdad…__- dijo ella_

_que pasa may…__- pregunto preocupado_

_May se acerco a ash y le planto un largo beso que inconciente mente el respondió muy a gusto…_

_te amo ash…y ya no soporto estar si ti…__dijo ella bajando la vista- te amo desde que empezamos nuestro primer viaje. No se como paso ni porque pero solo se que eh estado sufriendo todo este tiempo que eh estado sin ti_

_may…yo…__- dijo sin poder creer lo que había pasado_

_tal vez tu no sien__tas lo mismo y te eh incomodado pero yo… yo ya no podía guardarme esto por mas tiempo y…y…nuca debí haber venido…-dijo rompiendo ah llorar_

_NO__, es hora de confesar…- dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla para verle el rostro- yo…yo te hice hacer esa promesa por… porque ya no podía seguir a tu lado_

_Se corrigió rápidamente a sentir que el llanto de la joven incrementaba- ya no podía seguir contigo por que me hacia daño el no saber si tu me querías y…y yo sufría por eso te deje ir para pensar y saber finalmente que era lo que quería hacer_

_y…y que …que quieres hacer…- pregunto con notable miedo en su voz_

_Ash se acerco al rostro de __ may y le planto otro beso que ella correspondió asombrada…_

_Esto es lo que quiero hacer…__también te amo y ya no puedo vivir sin ti…- confeso también el moreno_

_Ambos se miraron y se acercaron nuevamente hasta hacer un __nuevo beso muy tierno que los dejo felices no solo a ellos sino a una persona escondida también…_

_siempre lo supe, solo tenían que dar el primer paso…__-susurro para ella misma_

_Ash __se acerco y le dijo a su madre…_

_Mama, __may se puede que dar un tiempo aquí?- pregunto el chico_

_claro un integrante mas a la familia no nos __caerá mal…-dijo mientras se retiraba_

_Ash quedo asombrado con lo que dijo su madre ya que no se esperaba la respuesta pero solo dijo ¨gracias¨ …_

_Esa noche, la noche en la que dos vidas se unieron y que solo necesitaron un simple primer paso estarán juntas por siempre ya que por el amor verdadero se sufre y llora… y ese episodio les dejo una enseñanza muy grande a ambos, que la vida no viene como en los cuentos de hadas y que en la vida hay felicidad como tristezas._

_En la vida se sufre y llora ya que el que quiere tener felicidad tiene que superar la prueba de la desolación y no hundirse en las tristezas de la vida misma…_

_Gracias. juan.a_


End file.
